Assassin
by fatgirlslim798
Summary: When Stephanie's uncle is murdered in front of her, she embraces her dark side and walks the path of death that could eventually lead to her downfall...set in an alternative future. Valkyrie/OC plus mild-very mild-Valduggery. Rated T for gore and violence but rating may change. Includes major spoilers!
1. Assassin

_**Lose control**_

_**Increasing pace**_

_**Warped and bewitched**_

_**It's time to erase**_

_**Whatever they say**_

_**These people are torn**_

_**Wild and bereft**_

_**Assassin is born**_

_**'Assassin' by Muse**_

When Stephanie Edgely was a little girl, her uncle Gordon used to tell her stories. Amazing stories of a world where magic existed and skeletons could talk and heroes and villains constantly battled against each other. There were stories of faceless gods and a race called the Ancients, and a sceptre that proved to be their downfall. There were stories of great wars and warriors like the Dead Men, who would survive the most impossible of missions in one piece. There were stories of decieving collectors and clever detectives, serial killers and necromancers. These stories transported her to another world, away from the boring reality and through the door to a life filled with thrills and adventure and murders and crime-solving..she loved it. Her parents seemed to have the opposite reaction to Uncle Gordon's stories though, her dad especially. They seemed worried whenever Stephanie ran over, talking about zombies and monsters and detectives and blonde women who wore leather and rode motorbikes. She never seemed to know why, but sometimes she would hear Gordon and her dad arguing through the walls.

Then, when she was six, her parents destroyed that world she had so often dreamt about. They told her magic wasn't real. There were no such things as walking skeletons or monsters or faceless gods. There were no other wars and there were no Dead men. There was just reality. Reality hurt. But, in the end, her parents won and she tried her hardest to put Gordon's stories behind her, in the past.

That was until she was twelve.

There was a shooting at her school. Five people died, including two of her friends. Several were injured. Stephanie herself had a lucky escape yet her family were adamant about her learning self-defense. She started with karate. Then she began training with Gordon's new girlfriend, Scarlet, a beatiful red-haired woman in her forties who was the perfect match for Gordon. This woman trained her in many types of combat, learnt from her time in the army. The two practised for three whole years, until Stephanie was able to look after herself. She thought that was all there was to it. Scarlet was just there to teach her combat nothing else.

When she was fifteen, Scarlet began teaching Stephanie about weapons. Knives, guns, swords, grenades, bombs...the girl was taught everything about them. How to handle and care for them. How to use them. She remembered asking Scarlet if this was all legal. Scarlet only laughed.

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" she had said.

After three years of weapons training, Stephanie was getting ready to go to university. She wanted to be a police officer. Or a detective. Or something. But Scarlet wasn't finished with her just yet...no, there was still one more thing left to teach.

Magic.

It was real. Gordon had been telling the truth all along. All his stories, all his novels, they had all been real. Or based off real life or whatever.

And Stephnie...she began her training in that too. Of course, it was difficult as she was either in classes or studying but whenever Stephanie came home during the holidays, Scarlet would be there, ready to work hard. Whenever the girl had any free time, she would be practising-privately, of course. She knew the laws of the magical world and one of their strictest ones was not to let mortals know of them. A mage's abilities were to remain hidden as much as possible.

Both Scarlet and Stephanie were elementals, mages who could manipulate the elements around them. Fire was amazing. Stephanie loved playing with fire, literally and metephorically. Earth was cool too though. She could force it to shift, to create, to do anything she wanted. It could kill for her. It could protect her. It was a bit like the influence that Necromancers had over shadows though earth, in Stephanie's eyes, was way better.

This went on for another seven years. Steph was twenty-five. She had finished university, got herself a job in the police force, had a nice, normal boyfriend called Bob and was recieving a premotion. She was well respected within her team, loved by her family, had plenty of friends. She enjoyed life.

That weekend was Christmas. Stephanie was staying the week at Gordon's with Bob and his parents, like they did every year and, on the Friday, Steph's parents came over for dinner, cooked by Scarlet, of course. It was lovely. The lamb done just so that it practically fell off the bone when you cut into it, the dumplings buttery and fluffy. She gave her thanks to her aunt as she finished.

Bob was on Steph's other side, talking to her dad about cars. Her dad was still as clueless as he was when she was a little girl, which she and her mum persistantly teased him about. Gordon was talking to Bob's parents about his latest novel, '_And The Darkness Rained Upon Them_' and how he had just completed it, all ready to send to his publishers. Stephanie listened for a while, smiling, before turning to talk to Scarlet.

"Hey."

Her aunt turned her beautiful face from her husband, studying Steph's sombre expression. "Yeah, honey?"

"Any news on Serpine? You sounded worried on the phone."

The woman sighed. Her piercing blue eyes dulled slightly, sadly looking into Steph's own dark ones. "There are certain things that should not be said over the phone. Calls can, after all, be traced if you say the wrong thing. You know what Serpine is like. You know how clever he is."

"So what is it then? What's wrong?"

"He's onto us."

Steph frowned, noting Scarlet's pale face. "He knows? He can't!"

"Yes. Recently, he's been enquiring about it."

"The sceptre?"

"The key."

Steph's eyes widwned with a look of fear. "He knows where it is! Oh God."

"It's only a matter of time before something happens. Just hopefully not on...our family," Scarlet whispered, voice breaking as she scanned the room. So happy. So innocent. If only they knew.

Scarlet's gaze rested on one man in particular. Gordon. His dazzling smile turned to his wife as their eyes met. He made her so happy. He made all her problems just...melt away.

Gordon looked next as his niece. How grown up she was. How responsible. How happy. If only she would meet Skulduggery Pleasant, now they would get on like a house on fire. The only problem was Scarlet. He knew he could never put her anywhere near the Skeleton Detective. She would kill him. Again.

Steph grinned at her uncle and he smiled back. He had always been there for her, always supported her through this. He had been the one who had first introduced her to this world. He had always treated her like a grown up, even when she was just a toddler, making her feel that every word she said was listened to.

Gordon was an amazing uncle.

As the time approached eleven 'o' clock, and Bob's mum had decided to turn in for the night, sounds began to drift in from outside, abnormal sounds.

_Crash._

The room fell silent. Bob reached for Steph's hand, squeezed it. She squeezed back then reached for the gun she always carried with her, tucked into the waistband of her jeans, covered by her shirt. Scarlet and her both stood slowly. They paused.

_Crash._

Coming from outside. Both woman glanced at each other before moving towards the window, peering through the curtains to be confronted with mist and darkness. There was nothing but silence that surrounded them and covered the perimeter of the house like a blanket. No one there.

"It's probably a cat," Stephanie muttered. "Damn things."

And then, the unthinkable happened.

A _crack _sounding through the night. The shattering of the window. The screams of her family. Scarlet, running through the door, out into the drive, followed closely by her niece. A shadow, fleeing, looking over its shoulder all the while.

Stephanie ran as hard as she could. Her muscles screamed in protest. Her heart thudded. Her breath came out in gasping spurts, yet she was trained to block out this pain by Scarlet. She raced over the grounds of the house, down the road, over the field. The shadow jumped over a fence, tearing its clothing and, with a panicked glance behind, clicked his fingers. A spark ran over his palm. He fed his magic into it and the spark grew into a small fireball, which he then hurled in their direction. Scarlet barely avoided it.

The assassin, instead of fleeing, turned to attack. Scarlet vaulted the fence and ducked a second fireball, then grabbed him and tried to flip him. He brought his leg up and kicked her away as Stephanie came at him from behind, arms fighting to get him in a headlock. He fell back, crushing her with his weight to release her hold before rolling away and jumping to his feet.

Scarlet started towards him, blocking his punches. He tripped her, using this distraction to send her flying with a push of the air.

Stephanie dropped to the ground as another fireball passed through the space where her head had been just seconds before. Growling, she pressed her hand down into the ground, feeling the connection between her skin and the earth, thinking of the best possible solution. Then she willed the ground to rise and take shape.

The earth shuddered. Vibrations rippled over the land, causing the assassin to stumble as two holes appeared meters away from him, shallow and filled with a thick, gooey, brown substance. Mud. Shapes clambered out of the holes, vaguely humanoid; first the arms, then the heads, followed by the torso and finally, the legs. The mud hardened to reveal more defined figures, and the two Earthmen ran at the assassin, using his shock as an advantage. There was hardly a struggle as the Earthmens' strength overpowered that of the mage. He sagged as they pinned his arms behind his back and held him upright.

Stephanie climbed to her feet. She walked to stand before him, a hard scowl on her face.

"Who do you work for?" she demanded.

The assassin stayed silent, staring at the ground.

"Answer her!" Scarlet came to join them.

He still did not say a word.

Stephanie's anger flared. She reached out, grabbing his long, greasy hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look at them. She could see the many scars flecked across his face. Dull eyes looked at her in disdain.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Still no reply.

"He's no use to us," Scarlet muttered. "Kill him."

Stephanie shrugged. She waved a hand to the Earthmen, turning away.

"Wait!"

So the assassin had changed his mind after all. Obviously he valued his life over loyalty to his employer. Stephanie didn't blame him. She would have done the same in his shoes, if she were an assassin. Of course, she wouldn't get caught at all. She was too clever. Not that she _would _become one...but if she did, she would be a better one than this guy.

"Start talking."

"My name is Guilletine. I was employed by a man named Neferian Serpine to..."

"To...?"

The man licked his lips nervously. "To...to kill Gordon Edgely."

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat. Her breath choked in her throat. Gordon. Her funny, witty, sarcastic, amazing uncle. Serpine had ordered his murder. Serpine wanted him dead. This man had tried to kill him.

_How do you know he isn't already dead?_

Her eyes widened. Oh God, no. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't even possible. But then, she realised that the sounds that she had heard had really been gunshots. _Gunshots_.

Oh God, Gordon.

"Scarlet...?" Her voice was filled with panic and Scarlet's was shaking when she replied.

"Honey, go check on your uncle. I'll finish up here." Steph could see the murderous rage on her face, the dangerous glint in her eyes, the fear of the assassin clearly shown.

Steph backed away.

She ran, tears streaming from her eyes. She had never meant anyone to die because of this. If Gordon was dead, she would never forgive herself.

She knew the moment she walked into the room. Blood everywhere. Her family, grieving. Bob, rushing towards her, telling her how sorry he was, voice choked with sobs. Her father, kneeling over a body.

And then Gordon, lying in his brother's arms, eyes open and glazed, face an expression of pure shock.

Stephanie dropped to her knees, buried in grief and guilt and shame and anger...she felt like every part of her was being torn apart. Her uncle, dead. Gordon, who had never let her down. She had let him down. She knew she should have given the key to the Sanctuary, then none of this would have happened. Gordon would still be...alive.

He was dead. Tears spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. Bob was there, hugging her, holding her, stroking her hair. He clutched her to him, talking softly to her, but it didnt matter. Even when Scarlet ran in, soaked too in blood, and screamed, even that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that her uncle was dead and it was all her fault.


	2. Cry

**A/N: Hey people. This is my first Skulduggery fanfic but im sure there will be others to come. This will be the first 'book' of a series, im not sure how long itll be yet but anyways, here it is. I'll try to update weekly but with school, they space between them may vary. Hopefully not too much. I'll also be working on another Skulduggery fiction alongside this one which will be up soon, but for now, enjoy. :)**

**Plus thanks to Fire Kitty 12 for being my first reviewer! Yays! :)**

**Fatgirlslim x**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that were created at Derek Landy's hands belong to me! No matter how much I wish it...**

**Scarlet belongs to me though.**

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside my tears I'll drown**_

_**Im loosing grip, what's happening?**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

_**This time was different, **_

_**Felt like, I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what, you'll never see me cry**_

_**'Cry' by Rihanna**_

She was sitting on the front doorstep when the Sanctuary agents arrived. Bob had his arms around her but, for once, his presence didn't give her the comfort she needed. Lost in her own thoughts, she vaguely watched as the agents photographed the scene and the body, the cleavers, beings wearing grey uniform and helmets to obscur their features, guarding the crime scene. And then suddenly she realised Bob had left and there were two strangers standing over her.

Stephanie stared blankly in their direction. With the grief still so hard to bear, she found it almost impossible to take them in but she managed to distinguish certain features about them through her tears. She forced herself to stand on shaky feet, out of politeness. She didn't want these people to think she was weak. In fact, her emotions made her stronger. Gordon's death now gave her something to fight for.

As she observed the two men, the first to catch her attention was a thin man in a stylish tan overcoat, buttoned all the way up. His featured were obscured by the scarf wrapped around his jaw and the large sunglasses under the wide-brimmed hat worn low on his head, tilted at an angle. She could not help but think his frizzy hair looked slightly fake yet she refrained from commenting on his odd appearance. Instead, she turned to the second man, a boy really, about twenty. His light eyes peered mischeviously out of a handsome face, his dark clothes hugging his frame. Mouse-brown hair fell messily over his eyes, sending part of his face into shadow, giving him a slightly dark and dangerous edge to him.

She knew who these men were. Stephanie had never met them before, yet she had heard Gordon describe them often enough in his stories. Real heroes, he had told her. The ones you can count on to solve your problems.

The Skeleton Detective and the Feline Prince.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," she adressed the man in the tan overcoat. "It is indeed a great honour to finally meet you."

"And I you, Miss Cain." Skulduggery's voice was indeed like velvet, as she had been told, and when he shook her hand, it was firm and friendly. "Your uncle spoke favourably of you. I am sorry for your loss."

Her tone was calm and steady. "Thank you. I know he will be sorely missed in the society of magic." Stephanie glanced over her shoulder at her crying aunt. "But if you want to offer your condolances, I suggest you give them to the right person."

Skulduggery looked in Scarlet's direction. She could read body language well enough to see his uncertainty. "Ah. Indeed."

Stephanie frowned at his hesitation. It seemed Mr Pleasant had encountered Scarlet Rancor before, and the meeting had obviously not gone well. Before she could mention anything however, the other man coughed awkwardly, elbowing his friend.

Skulduggery chuckled. "Oh, may I introduce my friend and colleague, Felix Dust?"

Felix grinned at her, the cheeky smile reaching his eyes and giving them a playful glint. "Hello."

"Felix, this is Valkyrie Cain. She was Gordon Edgely's niece."

Stephanie didn't flinch at the sound of her taken name. She never got to hear it often, as she surrounded herself with non-magic users, though if talking to a mage, that name was the name she would normally use. What she did flinch at though, was when Skulduggery said she _was_ Gordon Edgely's niece. Accepting he was dead. Something she still found hard to do, even though it had been three hours since his murder. She could tell Skulduggery saw. She could feel his pitying gaze divert to the ground, though Felix did not notice her discomfort. He started up a casual chat, telling her how cool Gordon is...was...telling her which book was his favourite, talking to her about his favourite scenes out of all the books, saying how a few of his stories were based on both him and Skulduggery.

Stephanie tried her best to smile, like everything was ok. Like her uncle wasn't dead and Felix was just another obsessed fan of Gordon's. It wasn't until she felt like she was going to collapse from the effort of keeping her cool that Skulduggery placed a gloved hand on his young friend's shoulder and gently told him to examine the crime scene. There was a slight tinge of laughter in his smooth voice and when Felix walked off, Skulduggery said, "Well, normally, he's quite shy."

Stephanie watched as Felix paused in the hallway, throwing her a glance before moving into the dining room, where Gordon lay, limp and lifeless. She was slightly confused at the emotion in that look. It was almost as if...

Oh. _Oh..._

Skulduggery watched as realisation dawned in the woman's eyes. "He has a thing for older women. Especially those out of his league."

She gave the faintest of smiles. "He's not really my type. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"Who, Bob?"

"Exactly."

Skulduggery nodded. "He cares about you a great deal."

"I couldn't wish for a better fiancée."

"Fiancée?"

"We were...we were going to announce our engagement...tonight. And then this happened. Nobody knows yet. I don't know how long we have to wait until we can finally find the right moment to make it public. Just not yet."

"Obviously." The detective placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am very sorry."

Stephanie glanced at him and suddenly, it all came raining down on her once more, the blame, the anger, the grief, the kindness of this man she barely knew though felt like she'd known all her life. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Again.

The hand that was on her shoulder pressed against her back and then they were walking, Stephanie crying hard. Skulduggery's other hand was on her elbow, steering her about. He was talking, trying to comfort her, his velvety voice soothing her emotions until at last her tears dried up and she was able to look up. Her eyes were all red and swollen. She felt ashamed and hid her face with her dark hair.

"Don't be embarassed," the detective told her. "You have every right to cry."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Skulduggery led her over to a bench by the huge stream that ran through Gordon's garden. The poignant smell of the winter flowers that grew there helped to calm her emotions a little and the surrounding trees that stretched overhead sheltered them a little from the bitter, howling wind. They both sat down.

Skulduggery fiddled with the sunglasses. "Eventually, I can take this disguise off." He paused, glancing at her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead.'

The sunglasses came off, revealing black hollows for eyes. The scarf was unravelled, showing a chalk white jaw. The hat was removed, then the hair.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

All he had was a skull for a head.

Of course, the fact that Skulduggery Pleasant really was a walking skeleton did not surprise her; the man and his partner had frequented often in Gordon's stories. Just the sight of him though...it made her heart leap.

"I don't get it. How are you...well, moving? Of your own free will?" Stephanie blushed as she realised she had asked such an intrusive question but Skulduggery only laughed.

"Everyone asks me that," he said. "The truth is, I don't really know. Magic, I guess. I died and woke up as a pile of bones."

"How do you eat?"

"I don't."

"Do you sleep?"

"No. I meditate though. It's actually quite refreshing. You should try it."

"I do."

"Then you should know what I mean."

"Yeah...sort of."

He nodded and his tone became more sombre. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to ask you a few questions. About Gordon."

Stephanie froze. Of course, Skulduggery was here to do his job, not chat to her about meditation. Her face remained impassive yet inside she was panicking. Should she tell him about the key? About Serpine? She knew she should but something was niggling inside her. Something to tell her to keep this knowledge to herself.

_These men can help you get revenge._

No they couldn't. The Elders were convinced Serpine was innocent, despite his war crimes. Even if Skulduggery did believe her, he would have a hard time convincing them. And if they managed to see the truth, they would want Serpine alive and behind bars.

Stephanie wanted him dead.

She told Skulduggery what happened when Gordon was murdered. She told him how she ran after the assassin though he shot himself before they could catch him and get any information about his employer out of him. She told him that Gordon had lots of enemies but none who would want to kill him. She told him that she hadn't seen anything strange.

She lied through her teeth and when they were done, the Skulduggery cocked his head to one side, like he knew she was hiding something.

"Are you sure you haven't missed anything?" he probed.

"I'm sure."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, thank you. Now one final question?"

"Sure."

"Have you heard anything recently relating to a man named Nefarien Serpine?"

Stephanie flinched slightly and couldn't help but give a slight hesitation. _He knows_. "No I haven't."

"Hmm." She could tell he didn't believe her. "Well thank you, Miss Cain. You have been...most helpful."

"I just want my uncle's killer caught."

"Understandable. Now please, let me escort you back. Your family will be worried."

They stood. Skulduggery donned his disguise once more, then held out an arm for Stephanie to link. She took it, grateful for the support, even though guilt and fear fought to make her take flight, and they walked back to the house. A pain blossomed in her chest, a dull ache growing stronger with every step she took. Her face remained impassive as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other; her grip on Skulduggery's arm tightened though, giving away her discomfort.

It was all in her head, she realised. The pain was a reflection of her grief, her anger, her heartache. She hated Serpine, hated him with a passion, wanted revenge, wanted his blood spilt. Her steps became stronger, her expression more determined as she returned to Gordon's manor, where Scarlet was waiting, tears streaking down her cheeks and a livid glint in her eyes. She stood by the angel statue in the yard, arms folded.

"Valkyrie." Her aunt's voice held no grief, no vulnerability despite her appearance. She looked like an avenging angel from the look she gave the detective and the way she held herself. "Where were you?"

"Mr Pleasant was just asking me some questions, Scarlet."

The woman's odd behaviour scared her. Anger was shown everywhere, the narrow eyes, the clenched jaw, the rigid posture and it was so unlike the person she knew. Stephanie stepped forward, taking her aunt's arms. "Let's go inside, hmm? I'll make you some coffee. Or something stronger? I think I saw some whisky in the pantry..."

Scarlet nodded. "In a minute."

"My condolences Ms Rancor. Gordon will be missed," Skulduggery offered, dipping his head in her direction but the woman cut him off sharply.

"Just stay away from me," she hissed. "Stay away from my family." Her voice sent shivers down Stephanie's spine, but she shook the uncertainty from her mind and placed an arm round Scarlet's shoulders.

"Come on." Stephanie led her inside, glancing back at Skulduggery. "It was nice meeting you."

"And I you, Miss Cain."

And the skeleton melted into the shadows, as if he had never been there, leaving only the memory of his velvet voice behind.


End file.
